The invention resides in a measuring arrangement which may be in the form of a measuring counter or a measuring gauge. The measuring arrangement may, for example, serve as a length measuring gauge. It includes a housing on which a measuring value sensor or pick-up is arranged. By changing the position of the measuring sensor, an electrical measuring signal is generated in the measuring arrangement. The position of the measuring sensor can be changed by a movement or deformation, for example, a linear displacement or pivot movement. The measuring arrangement may include a display or another indicating device on which the measured value corresponding to the measuring signal may be provided for the operator. Such measuring arrangements have been known for a long time.
DE 10 2006 017 243 A1 disclosed a transmission-receiving apparatus for the transmission of portable field apparatus signals. In this way, process-values are transmitted wirelessly by means of a radio interface. In order to avoid a wiring via a field line system on this area of measuring and control devices, the transmitting and receiving apparatus can be connected to the field apparatus interface of a field apparatus for executing a wireless transmission. The transmitting-receiving apparatus can, in a first operating state, record a field apparatus signal at a field apparatus interface and transmit it via a functional interface. As field apparatus signals measuring values are used, for example.
For the connection of a separate transmitting-receiving apparatus as proposed in DE 10 2006 017 243A1 an interface is needed at a field apparatus, that is for example at a measuring arrangement. It has been found that this procedure works well in connection with stationary measuring arrangements. However, by connecting the transmitting and receiving apparatus to measuring arrangements in connection with handheld measuring apparatus which are carried along by an operator and which are used when needed the handling capability is detrimentally affected by the transmitting-receiving apparatus.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a measuring arrangement which is suitable in particular for measuring apparatus such as measuring slides, measuring gauges or length sensors and their handling.